To Be With The Dead
by XxSpamano-4-everxX
Summary: Antonia sees her everyday, the girl that walks in the sun . Antonia want's to have her, and together with her laying in a coffin .


**This is my very first story ! I'm sorry if bad english, or something else ! My name is Rantani ( not really my name ), I totally love Spamano ! I love them so much, I pretty much only want them . I do like other pairings, but I only want to write Spamano . Yaoi , Yuri , Hetreo ( femSpain or femSItaly ) , 2P World ( DarkHetalia ) . I do them all ! I can say I pretty much like, Yandere!Spain :)**

**Happy!Spain is also good for me, but I like Yandere!Spain little bit more =3= . I hope you will enjoy my stories ! **

* * *

The sun shone out, and people walked around . Antonia sighed as she looked outside, she was angry that the sun shone . " God why must it be this day ." She wailed almost as she looked to her room, everywhere were lying coffins . Some nicely laying on each other, and some leaned against the wall ." It would be more nicer, if they were full ." She said and looked back outside, and saw her standing there . She has short brown hair to the shoulders, melted brown eyes which Antonia can't decide . If they are green or really brown, her skin was light-colored . And wore a red summer dress, Antonia felt her tongue against her lips . As she has a good view on her ass, the girl comes here everyday . Waiting for someone ... Under the tree for a little shade, Antonio felt her heart beating, she felt almost alive ." Oh Lovina ..." Antonia whispered her name, and felt her legs tremble . Antonia wanted her so badly, she want's so badly lying with her in a coffin . So they are together forever, Antonia looked angry as wrath came in her eyes . If she saw a boy walked to her, he has white hair and red eyes . He gave on her cheek, on **HER** Lovi 's cheek ! He holds **HER** Lovi 's hand, and takes **HER** Lovi away from her . Far from Antonia, Antonia fell on her knees . If she bit her lips hard, for not to scream ." Why ... Why ... "

Lovina felt annoying today, she waited again for Gilbert . As she stood under the tree, she felt those eyes again . But Lovina was used to it, and felt no longer alone . Sometimes she talks to her own, like someone was really there . She also thinks there is someone, Lovina looked a little at the house behind her . Would anyone live there ? Well they say a woman lives there, with a strange hobby nobody want's to know about ." Oi ! Lovina ." Lovina want to look angry, but could not do . If Gilbert kissed her cheek ." Idiot ." She said ." Oh come on you know you love me ." And took her hand as she was pulled away from the house, Lovi want to pull her hand away . If she wanted to go back . She felt herself uneasy, and felt like someone is trying to stop her from leaving . If they are around the corner, she pulled her hand away ." Idiot ! You know I do not want that ! " She said angry ." Yeah yeah sorry ." Said Gilbert .

Lovina can not believe she 's friends with him, she and Gilbert have know each other since kindergarten . They were always together, and were there for each other . Gilbert told Lovina first, that he was gay and date a Matthew Williams . Gilbert always protect Lovina from bullies and stalkers ." Why I'm coming with you guys again ? " She asked ." To find me and Mattie a good house ! You are not the only one, Ally is also there . I really wanted to ask Ludwig, but he 's on a date ... " ' With your sister ', he wanted to say . But kept silent and Lovina liked he shut up about it . Lovina found hersel far from the house, and looked questioningly at Gilbert ." Do you know who lives in that house ? " She asked ." What ? You mean that house with the number 666 ? " Lovina nodded yes ." There lives a woman who moved from Spain, they told me a few neighbors . Went to greet her, and were all shocked what they saw in the house . Everywhere were lying coffins, ans she said to them ' _Do you want to lay in there? It's very comfortable '_, She 's barely out . On bad weather or not sunny days, she will leave the house for a bit . Even though she not out many times, she does look healthy ." Lovina's heart hit faster, has he seen her ? The woman Lovina has never seen before, and always trying to see her . To see if it's true she 's a vampire ." And ? Is she scaring ? "

" Nice ... She 's Nice ..." Lovina looked at Gilbert 's blank face, his red eyes seemed to be lost in a distance . She wanted to tap his shoulder, but he talked again ." But she seems very lonely ." Before she could ask anything, Matthew and Ally came towards them ." Birdie ! " Exclaimed Gilbert and ran to him , and gave Matthew a kiss and a hug . " Lovina ." Ally said as her blue eyes looked to her ." Ally ." Lovina replied back .

Man this is going to be a very tough day .

* * *

**How was it for my first chapter & fanfic ? I hope you like it, it's also my very first yuri fic too ! Like I said I like Yandere!Spain :D **

**For the Genderbender ones are **

**SItaly , NItaly , Spain , USA , England , Belarus , Finland , Norway , Hungary & Austria **

**See ya next time ~**


End file.
